In His Eyes, In Her Eyes, and In Their Eyes
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: Well, if you herbivores think that Anee-san forced her way through just like what she did to the king of the herbivores, then you might take a second look around Haneuma's tent. An open-closed relationship of Hibari and Haru according to Kusakabe which happened around The Daily Arc with an additional I-miss-her character. Major OOC on Hibari's part. R&R


Hello my dear readers (or if I have that many *huhuhu*)

I have to apologise for the very long wait I made you endure. Whether it was a self-excuse or not, I hadn't made an update fast because of the events that happened in real life. My contract for my secondary part-time job, which was an encoding position for a local journal for students, had already ended. I went in and passed all the requirements needed for an employee's certificate. Much complicated, if you asked me.

My parents told me why I spent much time in this job which paid lower than two hundred.

Personally, I don't know. It was as if I cried irrationally when they forced me to study education, than to accept a study abroad program (Which actually happened, but meh!) Anyway, My skills included encoding and editing articles and essays and whatever that comes to mind. This had developed over the years when I started writing my own speeches. Ironic, though. If I am that good (I'm not boasting), why do I always criticise myself when I write fanfics like everything is wrong everytime I finished one? Not only that, why, oh why, do I see some spelling, semantical, or several grammatical mistakes when I read my own work?

Like duh, then why didn't I edit it when I had the chance?!

Well, that, my dear readers, is my personal principle. Once you made mistakes, you can never change it.

Why?

If you try to change it... then you're saying that you want to make everything as flawless as possible. We are humans, and we make mistakes, after all. So in order to eliminate that, we have to practice, right?

And then comes that logical irrational part: but if we are not perfect, then why practice?

Ahhh! Life is so complicated.

But why make life so complicated if you could make that mistake as it is. Mistake, after all, is an experience from the past, you can never change the past. And an experience is a wisdom that guides you to a right path.

My principle might be vague in your eyes, but this is my steadfast rule in life. That's why I never edit my finished works. But, as a job, of course there is no privilege in making mistakes. Like *bleh* that would happen!

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is licensed to Akira Amano and I am just a mere fan.

oooOOOooo

In His Eyes, In Her Eyes, and In Their Eyes

oooOOOooo

On a bright, clear orange-y sky of Namimori, KusakabeTetsuya of the Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Committee walked along the long hallways of the school building. When he passed through a corridor full of students rushing around, he mildly took a half-step through his heel, the short click from his shoe slightly echoed around the bustling crowd. Automatically, the students formed two stiff lines as they bowed their heads, regarding his appearance. How powerful can his position be. He was just a Vice-Commander, no more, no less.

How much more if their Chairman passed through the same crowd as he did?

He paid no heed to the particular group of students, the three airheads, as they stared at the thing he was holding while briskly walking around the school halls. He could barely hear the snippets of their conversation, and he wanted to tell them otherwise, but he want to inform Kyoya-san right now about this... situation. So he had to go there instead of doing some personal errands.

"Did you see... that?" One of the three asked.

"See? See what?" The second one asked back. He was answered by the third one with an obvious angry tone. "Don't ask like you don't know, you stupid baseball idiot! That... thing that Hibari-idiot's lackey was holding!"

"Ca - Calm down, Gokudera-kun... You d - d - don't want H - H - Hibari-san to bite us to death today... You are too loud... " The first one was slightly reprimanding his hothead self-proclaimed right-hand man with a large sweat dropping at the side of his face. He then muttered to himself, "Sometimes, I doubt myself if he is intelligent... didn't he know what will happen if Kusakabe-san heard him talk trash about Hibari-san... It'll be the end for us... "

When the 'baseball idiot' saw their friend's facial reaction, he laughed as he said, "Your face looks funny, Tsuna. Why do you have that kind of face everytime a person from Discipline Committee pass us by?" He was just responded with the other's forced smile and -

"Don't call Juudaime like that!"

"But, really... " Tsuna took another glance at the thing the vice chairman was holding. "... seeing that thing seemed weird... it didn't look like it belonged to... someone from the Disciplinary Committee."

"Yeah... " His self-proclaimed dog agreed. "... There is no way in holy hell that anyone owned that... "

"Imagine if it's Hibari-san... " The brunette started, then the two started imagining the Discipline Committee chairman wearing his signature Namimori Middle School's male uniform, his black school gakuran draping on his shoulders like dracula's black cape, the red armband pinned on the left sleeve of the black cloth,and the wind blowing around him, making his black fringes sway like crazy as he spouted his favorite catchphrase, _'Kamikorosu.'_

The scenery was scary enough. However, his scariness slightly dropped because of Hibird sitting on his shoulder singing Namimori Middle School's Hymn. But at least, the scary-esque was still there, since they were used with Hibird's appearance. Suddenly, the dark atmosphere changed into a hot pink background... with bluish-green stars, and -

 _I'm Hibari Kyoya, and I own this._

"Ha-ha-ha!" Gokudera laughed hard while clutching his stomach for air. "I can't believe I just imagined that bastard owning... that stupid thing! He wouldn't been different from the stupid woman's stupid weirdness!"

Tsuna, on the other hand, tried to stifle his laughter until the black Gothic spawn left his line of sight.

Finally having caught up with the topic they were talking about, Yamamoto spoke. "Ah! But I thought it could be Haru's."

Having heard the baseball airhead's statement, the other two looked at him in bewilderment.

"Eh? What do you mean, Yamamoto?" The brownhead asked with skepticism laced within his words.

"Well, I saw Haru's name sewn on the corner of the box... It must be a bento... It'll be good for Hibari-san to have someone care for him... He's not alone anymore... "

As Yamamoto was taking his own monologue, brown and green eyes met each other as they said "No way!"

Oh, how much Kusakabe wanted to disagree.

Meanwhile, the silence of the Reception Room was disrupted with constant paper shuffling and pen scrawls. Those sounds were abruptly halted as three knocks on the door echoed.

"Enter." The owner of the previous noise commanded.

The door opened to reveal one of his most trusted people on the school. "Tetsu."

"Kyoya-san... " Kusakabe bowed, then went in front of his table, as he placed the familiar cloth.

"What's the meaning of this?" He demanded, placing the pen down as his hands picked up the oddly-colored box, he opened the pink cloth as he looked over its contents, only for him to see an uneaten lunch. He stared at it for a moment, then sighed after.

"Well... Anee-san said she already ate her lunch with her friends. That, and she forgot to bring it back to you. She didn't want to meddle in your... _affairs_. That's what she said."

Upon hearing the word 'affairs,' Hibari's left eyebrow slightly twitched.

"... I understand. Continue patrolling, Tetsu... "

On cue, the other bowed his head as he went to the door to walk out of the room. But, he kept an eye to the skylark as he made his way to the exit. The last thing he saw was Hibari taking out a small paper inside his coat's inner pocket as he swiveled his chair away from his table. The papers he was busying himself earlier were left out.

Kusakabe sighed. _How did it come to this?_

oooOOOooo

" I will never accept this... " Hibari ripped the papers in front of his sworn-enemy in terms of school management, Adelheid Suzuki. The other, who was sitting on the top of his table responded by casually placing her left foot on the glassy surface, making the other disgusted as he abruptly stood up to walk around the table in order to face her.

"Put your foot down... or I'll bite you to death." He warned as he menacingly unleashed his maniacal tonfas.

Kusakabe stood straight alongside his co-delinquents with the same hairstyle at one side, while the other side with the woman's subordinates wearing a green armband on their right sleeve. Both of them were tense for a dangerous fight that might ensue.

"Why? Seeing your oldest methods of ensuring discipline is not applicable anymore. It makes you too traditional." The raven-haired woman countered. In response, the skylark started his fighting stance, saying "Watch your words, herbivore. You're all newcomers here."

The woman's taunt reminded him of his last fight with her. And he wasn't afraid to do that again. Liquefaction Committee, what a herbivore! What's this, a chemistry class? Forget her face, her ideals were herbivorous enough. He wouldn't mind to fight this herbivore again.

Their senses alert, the people around them watched like an eagle when they saw Adelheid jumped off the table as her tall stature loomed over Hibari. She then leaned down slightly, so that they could intimidate each other eye to eye.

With a hand on her hip and a haughty smirk, the woman leaned further, until she reached beyond the other's most treasured personal space. She spoke with an air of authority, in which the skylark loathed the most. "I would like to see you try, Vongola."

Just as the boy lifted his tonfa, three knocks echoed around. Kusakabe, who was the nearest, opened it only for him to be shocked.

"Hahi! Kusakabe-kun... Hello!... Is Kyoya there?" Haru, on her Midori Middle School uniform, stood in front of him.

 _Why? Of all times, she came here. How can I stop her?_ Kusakabe thought as he guarded the door, blocking Haru's view. "Well, Kyoya-san's here. But - "

"Really?!"

"W - Well... yeah. But... he's busy with his affairs right now." The first word of his second sentence was cut off when the brown-haired girl focused her way in towards the slightly opened door. He continued the rest of his sentence as he turned around, only to see her standing frozen still.

Something must have made the little girl stiffen like this. So, the Vice Commander looked past her head and found the most shocking scene in front of him. Well, if you look at it in the most malicious way possible.

There, in front of them, stood the Hibari Kyoya and a long-haired female with an all-black get-up. The male's arm was outstretched, making the female's face unrecognisable and conveniently hide her from the brunette's eyes. The woman, on the other hand, was pulling the skylark's uniform collar towards her. That was suspicious, but the more suspicious was that... based from the top of their heads being the only things visible above the captain's blocking arm, both of their heads were only inches apart from each other.

There is a big possibility that Haru, who assumed everything as a worst-case scenario, could interpret this as the other way around.

Nonetheless, they looked like they were way too intimate with each other.

But, in Kusakabe's viewpoint, they were hiding their weapons from the hazel-eyed female. He could see the glint of Hibari's tonfa aiming to the female's head, and a sharp glare of a silver dagger with its tip centimetres away to his commander's neck. They could see some minute angle that they were starting to fight.

However, the sad thing is Haru's a normal teenage girl. And according to her womanly instincts, this morbid imagery in front of her blatantly showed her that they were more than just fighting. They looked like they were kissing in front of those people around them.

And it was more than unfortunate that she could not see the woman's face.

A moment later, he saw Haru's face downcast as she rushed to the door, but she smiled. He could not make anything after that, except from the words that escaped her mouth which were 'sorry,' 'Hibari-san,' and 'affair.'

What he could make out was the moment after that, when Kyoya-san facepalmed and Adelheid-san chuckled.

Although that was not the final straw.

oooOOOooo

When the regent hair-styled man went to another corner, he was faced with the three idiots, namely Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi. He was tempted to punish them for blocking his way, but went curious for the sudden intrusion. Call him a gossip, but delinquent Kusakabe is not a closed bottle like the volatile when angered, Hibari Kyoya. Contrary to the popular belief, he was not to believe in the saying, 'Crying is for wimps.' His brother is a professional wrestler, but cried over a heartbreak. A measly childish fear such as this would not make him cower. No, keeping a secret to himself is not a principle for a manly man.

No, beliefs were just myths. So screw them!

But the question is how to tell the three without anyone of them fainting to the ground. Or without anyone of them throwing an excessive rampage. Or the worst being anyone of them telling the whole school about it.

Heh!

There is no way he would be bitten to death all because of them!

Being bitten is the last on his mental list.

"Hah! Ku - Kusakabe - Hah! - san!" Tsuna started, still panting from running and chasing after him.

"Ju - Juudaime - Kuh!" The silverhead behind him, who was panting along with him, was giving his precious master a chilled bottled water which appeared from thin air. He seemed keener to Juudaime's health more than the issue that they have on hand.

But the last person arrived was only jogging leisurely with a happy face... he was not tired at all!

"Isn't it fun?! Jogging around with you guys! It's refreshing!"

"Idiot! You call that jogging?!" Gokudera yelled with while the brunette sweatdropped.

Kusakabe just stared at their small-case chaos while thinking of the best ways to tell them without anyone fainting, rampaging, or telling the whole student body about his _amazing_ discovery. Seeing them acting like this is a small-case proof, how could they handle the news he would give?!

He was deep in his thoughts, when someone with a rude tongue, attitude, and name-calling, disrupted.

"Hey! Stupid-prefect's-monkey-with-a-weird-hairstyle-guy... " No one would be rude enough to call him with his name unless you are Gokudera Hayato, right?

"Wow... that's the longest name-calling he'd ever given this far." Tsuna and Yamamoto said at the same time.

The regent-hairstyled vice commander remained his cool appearance - _This guy's gonna be toast_ \- and let him continue.

"... What's the bastard's relationship with the stupid woman?!" The silverhead's sudden question made the katana wielder to sweatdrop a bit and the other _Hiii'ed_.

So they caught up to it, huh. Kusakabe thought while mentally - panicky - deliberating the options on how to tell the three eggs the news. Suddenly, he felt a slight weight on his right shoulder, as his ears caught on a new, squeaky voice.

"And that's one of the traits of a new generation Mafia boss and guardians should have. And they have a lot to learn, as with you, Kusakabe."

When he looked on his shoulder, the one where the new voice came from, he saw a five-year-old baby on a black suit and a green chameleon on his head.

"Oh, it's you."

"Ciaossu."

"R - Reborn!"

"Kid!"

"Reborn-sama!"

When he heard the third voice spouting the baby's name in crying agony, that's when he realised that the newcomer just appeared from nowhere. And judging by the red shoeprint appearing on the brunette's noseline, the infant just kicked the poor boy before jumping to his shoulder.

"But... in order for you to learn something... we have to do it... "

The four of them looked at him intently, even though one of them was lamenting on his face.

"... The Vongola way." Reborn finished with a sparkling glint on his eye.

 _When he has that look, I don't think he's up to do good._ Tsuna thought with a shake of his head.

oooOOOooo

That afternoon, Kusakabe was also assigned on keeping Haru company until she reached her home. And, just as usual, he was walking behind her as spouted some gibberish about a new girly trend her classmates were talking about, how the moronic octopus-head pissed her often, how cute babies are, why Tsuna-san was still shy around Kyoko-chan, the plan to visit Chrome-chan to ask how their newly-adopted kitten was doing - well, the last idea was a horrible one to him. Knowing Kyoya-san's animosity with anyone who owned a pineapple hairstyle will be bitten to death... even if he's a she.

She kept on babbling nonsense, although she diverted to another topic when she enunciated 'Kyo - Hibari-san... ' like a plague. That's when he noticed his commander - without his armband?! Well, that's surprising.

Kyoya-san would never, ever, walk everywhere without his armband.

Nevertheless, he let the two talk with each other, as the ravenhead walked two long strides to reach her.

"Haru... "

"Hahi! Kyo - Hibari-san... it's you."

"... What's with the sudden coldness?"

"Hahi? Oh, well, you were busy with... _affairs..._ right?"

At the mention of he word 'affairs,' a mental image formed in his head. The one with the _intimate closeness_ between the two egotistic people whose intention was to overtake the other.

The regent-hairstyled vice commander could not help but to put himself into the brunette's shoes. She's intelligent, yes, but her naivety and malicious intuition were hindrance to her analysis.

She's a girl, after all.

Good thing he doesn't had a sister.

He then saw Kyoya-san flicking the brunette's forehead as he said, "Idiot... Do you even know who that was?"

However, as if fate was stopping them to tell her the real situation, thunder clouds sudenly gathered like a herd of toothless herbivores. Then, a flash of lightening appeared, the thunder clapped in time with Haru's screams of "Hahi!"

In the corner of his eyes, while he was supporting the hysterical Midori Middel School student, he saw the same long black-haired Italian jumped into the scene and pulled Kyoya-san backwards. He heard her saying "The rain came just in time to continue our fight... " as they jumped skyward. And when he looked back at Haru, she asked him about Kyoya's whereabouts with confused brown orbs.

Wow, just how fast they made up. She sure is a weird girl.

But like a bad omen, raining while they were in the middle of the road forbade a warning.

 _Not good._

He tried to console Anee-san to go straight home with his umbrella, but she refused; saying until Kyoya was with her, she would be at peace. She ran away, clearly looking for him. Due from her defiant nature, she kept on running away from him and his umbrella while looking for her dear.

 _Anee-san... you don't know what kind of trouble you're giving me with..._ Kusakabe thought while rushing to her, thinking of how many bruises and fractures he had to endure, once Kyoya-san learned how soaked she was, just because she was looking for him like a mother hen.

And what revelation had appeared in front of them when the rain stopped falling. Once again, Kusakabe sighed.

In front of them stood the two violent delinquents from west to east; their clothes were slightly wrinkled, but they were surprisingly dry. However, the one which made him look like an idiot was the sign of the building behind them.

 _Maritell Hotel._

 _What. The. Heck._

"Oooh... I found you, Kyo... " and then she looked up. The two ravenheads also took a glance at the direction the brunette was looking, behind them, at the same time.

Well, the shock on their faces were imminent.

Though Haru's was masked with a hardened smile.

"... Hibari-san, Adelheid-san... Kusakabe-kun... Thank you for accompanying me! My house is this way, so I'll see you!"

"Haru! Wait - " He heard Kyoya-san said, but he was suddenly halted with the girl's power words.

"And Hibari-san! I'll support your affairs! Don't worry about me - "

Slip. Crash.

Kusakabe thought that he would receive bitings that day, though the goddess of safety smile upon him.

 _Well, not for Kyoya-san, though._

oooOOOooo

"Good day, students! Today, we're going to listen to a music request as we bade you best afternoons!"

 _"Midori tanabiku, Namimori no... Dai naku shou naku... "_

"What the - this lame music again! Do they have any kind of music other than this?!" The hothead announced loudly, harly noticing the students cowering in the hallways due from the vice captain of the discipline committee being with them. Their thoughts were the same thing, though.

 _Are you retard?!_

Unfortunately, he was not the only one with a thoughtless thought. Yamamoto, another airhead, asked the same thing, though not as blatant as he was. "Well, our school song was is cool, though. But, isn't the school old enough to repeat our song that was supposed to be played once per week?"

Well, his question has an enlightenment, though. An anthem is supposed to be played first thing in the morning ONLY. Who in their right mind would play the school anthem in lunchtime, breaktime, even in recessionals?! Nevertheless, Kusakabe answered.

"According to our school handbook, a Nami-chuu student must oblige to the recommended material of their choosing. It basically covers also the song of our Alma Mater." He said patronisingly, while the three stared at him owlishly as they thought about his lame reason being apart from reality and logic.

 _Dude... Do you even have a personal life?!_

Kusakabe was well aware of the silent hallways they were walking though. He could hear the loud gushing of the winds outside. He saw a slightly opened door as he felt that wind blowing past his face.

"Wh - Wh - Why... are... we... h - h - here?" He heard Tsuna said, then his iconic "Hiii!" again, as the boy was thrown out the door.

"Stop being a dilly-dallying stone." He also heard the arcobaleno's rant as he kicked the coward and used the boy as a leverage to open the slightly closed doors of the rooftop.

"Hiii! No! No! He will bite us to death if he sees us - "

"Well, if wasn't my little brother and his company!" A new and familiar voice greeted them in front.

Kusakabe turned his head around, only to find a blonde mass of hair instead of the raven locks he was used to. Well, there were other strange things that he saw, though he let the others spoke first. And on cue, the three consecutively voiced the name.

"Di - Dino-san?!"

"Yo, Dino!"

"Hmp. Bucking Bronco."

"And nice to meet you, too... " Dino said, referring to the silverhead. He then turned towards Reborn and told the other, "Everything's good and ready." That's when the Elvis hairstyled look-a-like took a notice at the whole rooftop. Dozens of men in black were standing around the Bronco. Not only that, a tent a size of a pavillion was standing behind Dino's men, just beside the water tank.

"What the heck?! Do you plan to camp here overnight?!" Exclaimed the most rambunctious siverhead. But, much to his irritation, the one being questioned just looked at him with twinkling eyes. It was followed by his 'master's frightened dialogue of "If your men are here, it means you are going to... Hieee! Hi - Hi - Hibari-san's here, after all! Let's go now! I don't want to be bitten to death!" as well as Reborn's green _harisen_ smacking the poor boy's forehead. He also noticed that the kid's outfit was changed into a microphone-thingy... something which is used in radio stations. While Dino was explaining things about Kyoya-san being out of here, the kid in the new costume looked at him as he said that he had a good eye.

 _I wonder what that means._

"Wow, you guys are watching a reality show using our rooftop as a signal reception?! I'm jealous of you, guys!" Every one of them heard Yamamoto's voice from the tent. So, they went there to see what the baseball player was talking about. And when they opened the tent, shock was evident on their faces.

Inside the big tent was a set of monitors stacking on top of each other, showing what is happening in Nami-Chuu hallways on real time. However, they were more focused on the medium-sized screen frontmost, which was staring back at them. Showing on the screen is the happening in one of the rooms in Nami-Chuu.

"Hey, isn't that - " Gokudera assumed, but was cut off when the brunette said, " - our radio club's room... the announcer... "

"Oh!" Yamamoto exclaimed, "You mean the place where all announcement are announced?" When the two nodded, he gleefully announced like an ignorant ant, "So, you meant to say that it is televised?"

Dino answered, "Yes, something like that. You see, we planted some CCTV around the school as it was being transmitted via satellite. You could see the time at the lowermost corner to see if it's true."

And it was real time, just like the Bronco said.

"... Just like the Real Housewives of the Orange County!" Said Yamamoto. He was just responded by shocked faces and a not-so-logical question from the silverhead. "Since when did you watch Hollywood?" He was just responded with a smile and a "This is fun!" expression.

Well, Kusakabe had to admit it, but he watch reality TV, too. But, don't get him wrong. It was just for research. Research.

Suddenly, they picked up a girlish voice from the medium-sized monitor in front of them. When they looked it up, they were... stupefied? well, for Tsuna, that is.

The radio club room was arranged like a meeting room, but with a touch of a studio they've seen in Abbey Road (a glimpse of Kusakabe's memory when he watched the band Coldplay performing the song The Scientist appeared on his own mental note, might as well listen to their songs later). An oval glass table was surrounded by six chairs: three black chairs and three foldable wooden chairs labeled as 'guests.' Two radio club announcers were there, as well as Kurokawa Hana, which was way too odd. Not only that, a brunette girl wearing a Midori Middle School uniform was there... well, no surprise there.

But the mortifying inevitable duo of hell were there.

"How did the radio club managed to force Hibari-san and Adelheid-san to join them?" Yamamoto asked in a curious voice, which was not very helpful to the whole atmosphere. Not only the two were fighting over the club to manage the student body, but also the carnivore is not a fan of girlish tirade.

He hates crowds, why was he there?!

"Your Hyper Intuition still needs some work, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn pinched the boy's face.

They were still contemplating about the situation when one of the radio club announcers opened a laptop and read its contents.

"On this segment, all of our guests were entitled to deliberate on how to solve our letter sender's problems, because this one was in need of help...

"Dear Katase-sama... my boyfriend and I were together for two years, we lasted that long and I'm very happy for that. He had a very strict side, but he is a very warm person. But now, I'm having doubts about him...

"Two weeks ago, I saw him and another woman inside his office hugging like they're lovey-dovey to each other in front of their members, 'cause you see, he was also a disciplinarian himself - "

"What the - " Gokudera said, as his mouth was covered by the baseball idiot who was intent on listening to the conversation.

"Anyways, I saw them together from a hotel... As they went out, I saw their clothes were wrinkled.. and I was standing in the rain looking for him - "

All their eyes were popped out as they saw their calm and collected prefect suddenly choked on his coffee, while Adelheid ate a big slice of chiffon cake in front of her. She was assisted by a grim Haru who was not saying anything.

"Oh... You didn't partake into this, didn't you?" Tsuna asked the blonde. He just smiled while enjoying his popcorn as he watched the most entertaining show in the planet.

Instead, he answered by the fedora-bearer. "I simply asked Kyoko to tell Kurokawa to write a distinctive letter stating the same scenario like what they read. I neither expect it to be more... graphic... nor did I expect Hana to go there... hm."

"Let me take a turn first, thank you... " Hana said as she sat straight and slammed her fists on the table. She then yelled, "Despicable, certainly despicable! Those idiotic monkeys were mindless about the female's heart!"

"I agree with Hana-chan," Haru said as all eyes turned to her. "Love is a two-way street. If that is the thing, then it's best if they end their relationship. The guy should have been more honest... "

The rest of their gibberish then followed, as they took notice of Hibari's crumbling exterior each time Haru or Hana spoke about affairs and cheating males. Kusakabe heard Yamamoto muttering about 'them' being an 'item,' but his focus was on his chairman being hopeless as time went by.

Suddenly, they heard Adelheid-san clapping her hands three times, she then spoke in a calculative voice, "Well, if the was strict and harsh but warm in the inside - according to the letter-sender - then she could be rest assured that the guy would not cheat her. Who knows, they might be fixing themselves by taking shelter by the front door... or drying their clothes in separate rooms. But, if the guy denied to let her show his collar or the guy hiding his neck, then that's the time she would get suspicious." She then drank her own coffee.

"Adelheid-san... you just fed fuel to the fire!" Dino exclaimed. Kusakabe could not help but to agree with him. That did not help the situation as Haru glared daggers to the only male on the room as the other attempted to drag his chair closer to her.

Then, all noise died down as the same announcer opened her laptop. "Oh, this is the continuation of the letter!... Dear Katase-sama, again... We already made up."

All of them fell down from their standing positions, as they saw Hibari-san spat his own coffee rather ungraciously, Adelheid-san stared like a dead fish, and Haru fell down on her own seat. The two announcers, together with Hana, were just smiling like they finished the story book.

"He kissed me after he said sorry... and I really love him, so we're good. The end... "

"I wrote that." Reborn smirked, as Tsuna said, "You don't... say!"

"Whaaa... what a great story!" Kurokawa-san said with twinkling eyes.

As the announcers stated their goodbyes, the people in the tent shared their different reactions.

"That's so lame." The silverhead said. He was followed with Tsuna's "What the counseling was for?!" and Yamamoto's off-handed comment of "And the best way to mend a broken relationship is a kiss... Man, relationships sure are so complicated!"

"You and I both are on the same boat." Dino announced, as Reborn nodded.

Well, there's nothing more to say or do here, so he might as well patrol now. He still have to report to Kyoya-san the happenings in Nami-Chuu. But, before he went out, he turned around to face Yamamoto as he asked a question. After the question, he answered a simple 'yes' before he left the scene.

A little while later, he went out of the school gates to report, when he saw Hibari and Haru having their dramatic exchange.

There was when Hibari tugged Haru's arm as he told her that he would walk her home, which was, of course, denied. There was also a little exchange of Haru's 'affairs,' which made the ravenhead hug her and told her the story from two weeks ago.

And most of all, their romantic exchange as they made up.

 _All in accordance to the announcer's counseling corner._

He just thought that the exchange was scripted, though. But he was happy, for Anee-san was not gloomy anymore. Kyoya-san is always the same, but his bloodthirst had decreased.

 _Thank goodness._

As for the three dolts, he just saw them beside him with their mouths wide open. It was the baseball airhead who recovered fast enough as he whispered, "So they were really an item."

He just smiled at the couple as he went back on his patrol.

He could have told the trio about that sooner, but their assumptions were really amusing to hear.

He even should have told them that the cloth that was used to cover the bento was bought by Kyoya-san himself to appease Haru.

But he chose not to, he was attending a personal errand that time, remember?

After all, Tsunayoshi Sawada is the Tenth Vongola boss. He would realise that sooner.

Or longer than that.

oooOOOooo

Homework (why is there a homework here):

As you could see, there are several open plots here, specifically the part when Kusakabe saw Hibari and Haru outside the school. So, here is where your part comes.

1.) Write your original version of this part.

a. Did they made it public?

b. DID EVERY SINGLE STUDENT IN NAMI-CHUU SAW THAT?! KYAAA!

c. How did Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto react?

d. Was that even shown in the Bucking Bronco's 'The Most Entertaining Show Ever?'

e. Did Adelheid saw that? How would she make use of this as a blackmail material?

2.) As if you were Kusakabe, how will you react?

3.) If you are the writer, how would you end this, instead?

Please make your own version of this via Review, or by making your own fanfic.

This is an open writing creation, not a contest. However, if your work is fascinating, interesting, and could draw out several reactions from other readers, then, there is a reward.

I'm serious.


End file.
